Shezarrine
A is an influential and sometimes god-like figure with heavy ties to the "dead-god" Lorkhan. Several of these individuals are believed to have appeared throughout the history during varying time periods. The term "Shezarrine", is derived from the Cyrodiilic aspect of Lorkhan, Shezarr. Many famous individuals throughout the Tamrielic history are believed to actually have been Shezarrines. Creation The Shezarrines are believed to first start coming into existence after the defeat of Lorkhan in the closing of the Dawn Era. Auriel and Trinimac, who were unable to destroy Lorkhan's Heart, instead decided to hide it were they thought no being would ever find it.The Monomyth The Heart fell to Nirn and where it landed the Red Mountain formed.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/nu-mantia-intercept-letter-4 Nu-Mantia Intercept, Letter #4] Though Lorkhan's body was destroyed,The Lunar Lorkhan his soul wasn't due to the presence of his Heart on Nirn, and he was instead forced to walk the mortal realm.Varieties of Faith in the Empire It is believed that whenever a Shezarrine appears, Lorkhan is actually physically walking Nirn. This is reflected through the Yokudan and Khajiit beliefs of Lorkhan's fate which state "We curse you, noisy Lorkhaj, to walk Nirni for many phases."Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi and "Sep could only slink around in a dead skin, or swim about in the sky, a hungry void that jealously tried to eat the stars." Other theories believe that Shezarrines are actually champions of Lorkhan, purposefully sent by him, or one of his aspects, for specific tasks that require them on Nirn. It is believed that these champions can be brought back to the mortal realm more than once. Pelinal Whitestrake, for example, was said to return to Nirn at some point.The Adabal-a Known Shezarrines Pelinal Whitestrake Pelinal Whitestrake was a hero of the Alessian Slave Revolts that occurred during the early years of the First Era, The Song of Pelinal, Book I and is probably both the first and most conspicuous of the Shezarrines. Pelinal's ties to Lorkhan were obvious, hard evidence coming from lines found in The Song of Pelinal stating that Pelinal was born into the world by the god Sithis and that he had no heart at all, which are both factors that reflect Lorkhan; this supports the fact that Pelinal was as the books say, a "Myth-Echo" of Lorkhan.The Song of Pelinal, Book VI It was even said that the Nords of Falkreath had mistaken Pelinal for their dead god Shor (the Nordic aspect of Lorkhan) at the Bridge of Heldon.The Song of Pelinal, Book IV Despite his clear connections to Lorkhan, Pelinal denied all claims of his ties to the god, and killed all who spoke of "god-logic" in his presence (save for Alessia). In some cases, those who claimed him of being a Shezarrine were suspiciously smothered by moths in their sleep.The Song of Pelinal, Book V Other evidence that can associate Pelinal's divine connection is the claims that he was either immortal or reincarnated many times as separate entities, i.e, Harrald Hairy Breeks, Ysmir, Hans the Fox.Before the Ages of Man The Pelinal that helped Alessia's slave revolts was actually known as Pelinal "the Third", for reasons speculated as being that he was incarnated twice before. Pelinal was said to have roamed Tamriel since the Merethic Era never staying in one place for very long, which implies he was immortal. It is also said that held in the twelfth vault of the Library of Dusk lies a rare tome known as the "Conversations with the Heart of Lorkhan" which was supposedly written by Pelinal himself and disclosed the nature of the Aurbis.The Library of Dusk: Rare Books Zurin Arctus Zurin Arctus has been confirmed to be a Shezarrine,[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/forum-archives-michael-kirkbride Lorkhan and his avatars: MK's Posts] but evidence backing this is less distinct as that surrounding Pelinal Whitestrake. Zurin Arctus was an Imperial Battlemage during the beginning of the Septim Empire.The Arcturian Heresy One piece of evidence that supports that Zurin Arctus was in fact a Shezarrine was a particular quote of Mannimarco's that listed Zurin Arctus amongst other Shezarrines, i.e, Pelinal and Ysmir, as beings who that could recall where they were during the Middle Dawn Dragon Break. The quote also refers to Zurin as "Arnand the Fox", "The Fox" being a title known to be used by other Shezarrines (Hans the Fox), and it was even said that Pelinal would be reborn as a "fox". Mannimarco's reference to Zurin also implies that like Pelinal, he was either immortal, or incarnated more than once, as the Middle Dawn took place roughly 2700 years before Zurin's actual role during the creation of the Septim Empire.Where Were You When the Dragon Broke? Other evidence includes Zurin's claim that he removed his own heart to create the Mantella that would power the Numidium.Letter from the Underking A lack of a heart is a recurring factor when regarding a Shezarrine, due to their connections to the god Lorkhan, who lost his own heart. A skeptical, but noteworthy piece of evidence could be found with Zurin Arctus' creation, the "Dragonbone Mail". It is said that this great armor piece Zurin created is unable to stay in one place for extended periods of time,Tamrielic Lore which can be alluded to Lorkhan and the fact that he is more of a limit than a nature and "could never last long anywhere". This same connection can be found in Pelinal who was known to wander Tamriel gathering armies, conquering kingdoms, then leaving to wander again. Hjalti Early-Beard Hjalti Early-Beard was a man native to the city of Alcaire in High Rock. He is heavily associated with the two Shezarrines Zurin Arctus and Ysmir Wulfharth. Though Hjati Early-Beard is often considered to be a name synonymous with Talos or Tiber Septim, they aren't necessarily the same thing. While there is little info actually surrounding the individual, Hjalti Early-Beard, and in turn, little evidence of Hjalti actually being a Shezarrine; it has been confirmed that Hjalti is an avatar of Lorkhan. Wulfharth Ysmir Wulfharth was a Nordic High King of Skyrim during the early First Era, he is heavily connected to the Nordic aspect of Lorkhan, Shor, and is a confirmed Shezarrine. During his reign, as king of Skyrim he was referred to as "Shor's Tounge" for his intense zealotry in the re-institution of the Nordic faith in Skyrim. At one point during Wulfharth's kingship, the evil Nordic god Orkey had supposedly summoned the ghost of Alduin to eat the lifespan's of the Nords, Wulfharth pleaded to Shor to save them and the ghost of Shor answered his calls fighting Alduin, as Lorkhan fought Akatosh at the end of the Dawn Era, and defeating him. In the fight, Wulfharth learned how to use a Thu'um with the capabilities of manipulating the Time-God itself, but in the process of using this shout to fix the Nordic people, Wulfharth died.The Five Songs of King Wulfharth It should be noted that other sources claim that it was actually Shor that removed the curse from the Nords, which could imply that people actually mistook Wulfharth for Shor.Varieties of Faith in the Empire After his death, Shor's ghost "remade" Wulfharth to be a general in his army to reclaim the Heart of Lorkhan at Red Mountain, similar to how Pelinal was said to be reborn; it should also be noted that Wulfharth is quoted as saying "Don't you see where you really are? Don't you know who Shor really is? Don't you know what this war is?" which is actually him referring to the fact that the Battle of Red Mountain was taking place during the Red Moment Dragon Break. This points to Wulfharth being a Shezarrine, as Shezarrines are one of the few beings who are actually able to comprehend a Dragon Break.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/michael-kirkbride-irc-qa-sessions MK IRC Q&A] After Shor was defeated at Red Mountain, Wulfharth was said to have had trouble keeping his own form (once again reinforcing his connection to the God). This is followed by the matter of Wulfharth's heart being used to power Numidium. Not only does Wulfharth's loss of his heart reflect Lorkhan's tragic fate, but the fact that the Numidium was specifically created to be powered by the Heart of Lorkhan is undeniable evidence that Wulfharth is a Shezarrine. Mixed Shezarrines Tiber Septim Tiber Septim is confirmed to be the oversoul mixture of the individuals Hjalti Early-Beard and Zurin Arctus,[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/interviews-skeleton-man Skelton Man's Interview with the Denizens of Tamriel] most likely formed after Zurin Arctus crowned Hjalti the Emperor "Tiber Septim" after he conquered the Imperial City. The two of these souls togethor were sometimes refered to as "The Enantiomorph". The Underking The identity of the Underking has been contested between the two beings Ysmir Wulfharth, and Zurin Arctus. Wulfharth claims to have been the Underking since his awakening to defend Tamriel from the Kamal Invasion, but Arctus claims to have become the Underking after his betrayal at the hands of Tiber Septim. It is suspected that like Tiber Septim, the Underking is a the result of the Shezarrine souls of Arctus and Wulfharth mixing to become a single oversoul. This is supported by the fact that the Mantella was believed to be made from Zurin Arctus' heart (though possibly Tiber Septims') and used to hold Wulfharth's Heart. The existence of both Wulfharth's and Zurin's hearts being contained in the Mantella and the Underking's wish to be reunited with his Heart implies that the Underking was a Shezzarine. Talos Stormcrown The individual known as Talos Stormcrown is believed to be the combined oversoul of Wulfharth and Hjalti Early-Beard. The reason why the Stormcrown is believed to be a mixture between these two Shezarrines is because of Wulfharth's visit to Hjalti at the Battle of Old Hroldan. During his visit Wulfharth spoke with Hjalti and helped him destroy the walls of Old Hroldan, it is also implied though not directly stated, that Hjalti's Thu'um was actually the work of Wulfharth. Despite this Wulfharth is never actually recorded as ever being physically present during any of Talos' conquests,Battle of Sancre Tor which seems to suggest that Wulfharth was actually hidden in Hjalti's body. It should also be noted that Tiber Septim often used Wulfharth as a double so that it could appear that he was conquering and governing at the same time. Talos Stormcrown was also the version of Tiber Septim who was given the title "Ysmir" by the Greybeards, a title also held by Wulharth.Dialogue of Arngeir References Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Concepts